


Meeting Sasaki

by spacejeep69



Series: BIG MEGUCA AU [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Multi, aka during minez, also spoilers for minez1 if you haven't already watched it!!, bc i want to have everything for it in one fic, bear with me here, but also they're p okay as one shots, idk how exactly i'm gonna write this whole AU, part of my BIG MEGUCA AU, this takes place during middle of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: While camping out in a wasteland Ian used to call home, Jared stumbles upon a certain young woman.





	Meeting Sasaki

**Author's Note:**

> bad summary is bad just read the fic pls
> 
> this is part of my BIG MEGUCA AU which I'm glad to finally be writing for. this au has lots of planning and shit, but i still need to figure out some things behind the scenes so who knows how long it'll take me to write another one shot like this.

Jared had stumbled over towards the supposed river that Ian had said was near, shoving the tall grass down as he looked past it. Perhaps he should have cut it down, considering it was already dead, but something inside told him not to. True to Ian's word, there was a river here, but there was also someone in it.

She was beautiful, with waist long red hair, and fern green eyes. The setting sun was cast on her form, making her hair look like fire in the light. She wore only a thin dress that clung to her skin because it was wet, and upon noticing this, Jared averted his gaze and crouched down, scooping up some water into his canteen.

"Hey there, stranger!" The girl had shouted at him, and then began approaching him, if her sudden splashing was any indicator. Once his canteen was filled up, his eyes immediately flicked up to meet hers, scared to look anywhere else.

"Greetings." Jared all but asked, in confusion because if she was in the middle of bathing then why was she talking to him?

"You aren't from around here, are you? No worries, I'm harmless. Unless you intend to hurt me, in which case I'll have to kick your ass." The girl spoke with a chipper smile on her face, shooting Jared a wink.

"No, ma'am. I came here to fill up my canteen and nothing more. My friend told me there was a river around here, but he didn't tell me about any bathing women." Jared nodded curtly.

"Are you tryin' ta flirt with me, Pretty Boy? Pfft. As if I was that easy. And 'sides, no one knows about me being here besides me. And well, now you, too. So, Pretty Boy, what'cha doin' out here? You don't look like you belong out here. I can tell because of how dainty your hands are. Are you from Higanbana, then? Or are ya' connected to the Blood Queen?" Her smile turned sharp as the Blood Queen's name rolled from her tongue. Jared stared blankly at her for a moment. Were his hands really that dainty?

"Ah, no. I'm from Higanbana. My name is Jared. I'm travelling with my friends to save Higanbana from certain doom. One of said friends is actually a refuge from this place, which is why he knew about the river. We were planning on heading towards the Blood Queen's domain after this, though." Jared informed, standing up and stepping back a few feet.

"Really? A refuge from here? Interesting. I might know this guy. Hold up for a minute so I can join ya'!" The girl rushed back into the water, and Jared turned around and waited for her.

"By the way, the name's Mai! Mai Sasaki! My family was from Higanbana, but they moved here like four or five generations ago. We were part of the Guardians here, ya' know, before the Queen fucked this place up. Now I'm the last one in the clan, and I've just been traveling all alone for a while." The girl rustled around, talking to fill the void of silence.

"I've gotta say, my lovely hair sticks out like a sore thumb here, but at least I look radical in this helmet!" Mai snickered as she walked ahead of Jared, her hair pulled up in a ponytail that stuck out of her helmet. She wore a full body suit of armor, looking like iron and leather strapped together.

"Right. So, the camp is this way." Jared led her along, leading her to the open area where the group had set up camp for the night. The road wasn't long, as was Ian's planning, and they arrived within a few minutes. Jeff and Peanut sat on a log, chatting away as they roasted some tiny looking rabbits over the fire. 

"Boys, I'm back. And I've brought a... friend!" Jared announced his presence, gesturing to Mai. Jeff and Peanut looked up, eyes shifting to Mai curiously. The entire situation was tense for a moment, with Mai just staring uncomfortably at Jeff, before she broke her own silence.

"Hey, guys! My name's M-" Her introduction didn't last long, as Ian finally walked out of the tent, looking up at Mai. Ian was suddenly being tackled fiercely, a sharp cry ringing out into the twilight.

"Ian! Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" Mai screamed, holding Ian close as they rolled around. Barry poked his head out of one of the tents, seeing the exchange going on, nodding and heading back inside. Ian began laughing, actual genuine laughter.

"I feel like we should stop this, but Ian's laughing, so maybe not." Jeff noted.

"Mai, you bitch. You could have visited!" Ian smacked her on the shoulder, ignoring his now throbbing hand with a wide grin on his face. They both sat up and were both clearly ecstatic.

"Ian's actually happy for once... Is the world ending?" Peanut joked, snickering at the pair. His comment went unnoticed, but he was oddly okay with this.

"So, Lanny, introduce me to your friends!" Mai changed the subject. She eyed Jeff sharply as she said friends, but no one noticed. 

"Well, this is Jeff," Ian pointed to the man, who waved, "That's Peanut, don't question it, he's a little bitch about it," he moved his finger onto Peanut, who huffed at his introduction, "That's Jared, who can make mushroom soup," Ian pointed to Jared, who nodded, "and finally, the guy in the tent is Barry. We created a game about fish." Ian pointed to the tent that Barry had popped out of a few seconds ago.

"Guys, this is Mai Sasaki, my best friend. I've known her for years!" Ian grinned, holding onto Mai's left arm.

"Darn, and I thought I was your best friend, Ian." Jared joked, snapping his fingers as he looked away in mock sadness. 

"Well yeah, but I'm the first best friend, which immediately makes me better." Mai huffed smugly, obviously joking as well. 

"No need to be rude about it..." Jeff muttered, which halted all conversation. Mai clenched her jaw, turning to Ian.

"So, Ian, who's the gayer best friend, you or me?" Mai changed the subject again, getting to her feet and pulling Ian up with her.

"Me, obviously." Ian grinned.

"Oh really? Have you been in love yet?" Mai countered, raising a brow daringly. Ian blushed for a moment, looking down at the ground.

"Of course I have, what about you?" Ian countered back, smirking despite his blush. Mai puffed her cheeks out, twiddling with her fingers.

"Well I mean, 's hard to fall in love when no one's around." Mai huffed, immediately recovering.

"Anyway I can totally kick your ass, which makes me the better one." Mai grinned.

"At least I've known my friends for longer than a minute." Ian grinned back. Mai flushed, but didn't back down, clearly trying to think of a retort.

"Can we just agree that we're all gay here?" Peanut laughed loudly, grinning at the two friends.

"Oh shut it, Peanut. This is battle of wits between two wise old dragons, we don't need any raccoons here." Mai stared Ian down, who did the same but with a large grin on his face.

"That was pretty harsh, Mai..." Jared sounded nervous.

"I'm not wrong, though!" Mai squinted at her friend.

"Now, now, we're all gay in one way or another here, calm down." Jeff looked unimpressed at Mai's display. 

"Oh, look at Mama Jeff here, playing Team Mom!" Mai walked over and squished his face in her hands, a little rougher than she should've been.

"Can I be Team Dad?!" Peanut shouted, looking excited for the potential role.

"Peanut, please. Don't encourage her." Ian snickered.

"I'm just trying to contribute to this crumbling society!" Peanut protested, huffing himself as he crossed his arms and pouted. Ian turned to glare at him.

"Too soon, dude." Ian said simply, turning back to Mai, who had now distanced herself from Jeff and was now closer to Peanut. 

"It's getting pretty late out here, guys. You should probably head in for the night. I'll keep watch." Mai suggested, looking up at the sky.

"Mai's right. You guys head inside, I'll keep watch with Mai." Ian looked at Jared, who nodded and herded the other two in their tent. 

"So, Mai, what's with the hostility towards Jeff?" Ian asked quietly as they put out the fire and looked up at the sky. 

"... If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I'll let you figure it out soon enough. So, Ian, how'd you get roped into helping the village people?" Mai asked in turn, looking up at him.

"No clue. One of the knights there just handed me a scroll and told me to go to the castle immediately. I think they were just picking random kids in our age range. I'm glad there's only four of us, though. If there were anymore, I think I'd go insane from how much they'd talk. I mean, I can barely stand it when Dean joins us and just screams at the tiniest things... I love the kid, but... Right, you don't know who Dean is." Ian sighed.

"Sounds like a riot. How often does this kid come around?" Mai asked, looking up at her friend. Ian sighed and shook his head.

"Every chance that kid gets. It's like, he's always coming back to us, even if he's lost his perfect hunter's vision, or his happiness, or has to suffer with burning pains for that whole resurrection... I'm not sure that he realizes that he's losing everything that made him Dean as time goes on. Todd's robbing him blind but the poor kid hasn't realized it yet. In fact, you know we went down into one of the caves earlier on, you know the one. He died there, but came back, with a penalty that made him even clumsier. So the kid goes to the pirate ship, right?"

"Ugh, I can already see where this is going." Mai shook her head.

"He fucking falls off and snaps his fucking neck. He hasn't come back yet, but he will soon enough." Ian sighed.

"Sounds rough, Lanny." Mai patted her friend on the back, not knowing what else to do. 

"But I heard that you were in love?" Mai grinned, nudging Ian.

"Well, yeah..." Ian blushed and looked away, a tiny smile betraying him.

"What's his name?! I want details, man!" Mai fluttered her lashes up at him.

"I mean... He's here..." Ian mumbled, fiddling with something on his shirt.

"What?!" Mai shouted, immediately lowering her voice. "Is it Jeff? Oh God, if it is, you have no idea how bad that mistake is, I mean you clearly don't know what he-" Mai's ramble was cut off by Ian.

"No! It's not Jeff! It's... Barry..." Ian admitted quietly, making sure no one was around to hear it.

"Aw man, I didn't even get a good look at him! I mean, he seems like your type. And you created a game together, really?" Mai's eyes sparkled with the idea.

"Yeah... It's called the Fish Game. You toss a fish on the ground and whoever touches it first loses. But you have to constantly be moving closer to it." Ian smiled as he thought about his game, which made Mai coo from beside him.

"That's adorable. You should to that but with admitting your feelings. Or, ya' know, kissing." Mai winked.

"We are not going to play Gay Chicken. Actually that's a good idea. I should ask if he wants to play sometime." Ian stated in complete monotone.

"Lanny, are you tired?" Mai cooed to him, stroking his hair gently.

"A little." Ian finally admitted, eyes drooping bit.

"No worries, Lanny, I'll put ya' in your tent." Mai lifted him up bridal style with ease, hesitantly entering the tent she remembered Barry was in.

"'Scuse me, Barry? Is this where Ian sleeps?" Mai asked quietly. Barry nodded, pointing to a bed on the opposite side of the tent.

"Thanks! Don't worry, I'll be out of here in just a second." Mai set Ian down on his bed, tucking him in and whispering a quiet wish for luck, and a silent goodbye.

"See ya' around, Barry." Mai smiles brightly at the man, leaving the tent. He gave her a small nod. He'd be good for Ian.

The only reason that nothing had showed up that night was because Mai had exterminated everything in the area. 

When Ian woke the next day, he was up earlier than everyone else. He already knew she was gone. She liked to roam. It didn't matter, because they'd meet again. He didn't know, he didn't know when, but they'd meet again some sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> ian and mai as bffs are my li f e  
> (mai calls ian lanny and you can't stop me from believing so)
> 
> hey i bet you're curious about mai's saltiness towards jeff (eyes emoji)
> 
> well you'll have to find out why...
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!!!
> 
> (doots to the dbz theme)
> 
> so there's a vera lynn reference here, and if u dont kno who she is then get da hell outta here!!! i'm just kidding don't leave i love u---


End file.
